Bus Reshaping Programme
16 January 1988 *8 *10: Route withdrawn. *53: Converted to OPO operation. *122A: Discontinued (see B12 and 422). *132: BX operation transferred to Boroline Maidstone. Circular route withdrawn in favour of the new routing. *178: Transferred to Bexleybus operating from Bexleyheath. Extended from Thamesmead to Eastern Industrial Estate. *269: Withdrawn between Bexleyheath and Woolwich, replaced by new route 469. Converted to single deck operation and transferred to Bexleybus. *272 *286 *422: New route from Bexleyheath to Woolwich replacing route 122A. *B12: New route from Bexleyheath to Slade Green replacing route 122A. 18 July 1992 *1 (Aldwych - Rotherhithe): Diverted to Holborn. *6 (Kensal Rise - Hackney Wick): Withdrawn between Aldwych and Hackney Wick, replaced by route 26. *8 (Bow Church - Willesden): Diverted at Oxford Circus to terminate at Victoria, replaced by route 98. *9 (Mortlake - Aldwych): Withdrawn between Mortlake and Hammersmith Mon-Sat, due to the weight restriction. Mon-Sat evening and Sun converted to OPO operation. *9A (Mortlake - Kensington): New service replacing part of route 9 between Mortlake and Hammersmith. *15B (Oxford Circus - Upton Park): Mon-Fri withdrawn between Mansion House and Oxford Circus except for early journeys to Aldwych but extended from Upton Park to East Ham except evenings. Saturday shopping hour service introduced between Mansion House and East Ham. *21 (Moorgate - West Kingsdown): Sunday service extended to Foots Cray Tescos. *22B (Homerton - Piccadilly Circus): Withdrawn between Tottenham Court Road and Piccadilly Circus. *25 (Victoria - Becontree Heath): Withdrawn between Oxford Circus and Victoria. *26 (Waterloo - Hackney Wick): New service from Waterloo, to Aldwych, and then route 6 to Hackney Wick. *31 (Camden Town - Chelsea): Converted from MA to DW. *55 (Clapton - Tottenham Court Road): Extended to Oxford Circus. *98 (Holborn - Willesden): New service replacing route 8. *135 (Archway - Victoria): Mon-Fri peak extension from Marble Arch to Victoria withdrawn. *171 (Forest Hill - Islington Green): Withdrawn between Holborn and Islington. *N1 (Barnet Church - Victoria): Withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Aldwych, extended to Victoria. *N2 (North Finchley - Crystal Palace): Extended all times from Friern Barnet to North Finchley. *N5 (Edgware - Victoria): Withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Aldwych, extended to Victoria. *N6 (Willesden - Walthamstow Central): Withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Walthamstow. *N8 (Bow Church - Queensbury): Withdrawn between Marble Arch and Queensbury, diverted to Victoria. *N13 (Trafalgar Square - Barnet Church): Extended to Victoria. *N21 (Cockfosters - Victoria): Withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Aldwych, extended to Victoria. *N98 (Queensbury - Trafalgar Square): New service. 29 January 1994 *2 (Crystal Palace - Marylebone): Converted to OPO operation. *11 (Liverpool Street - Fulham Broadway): RM replaced by RML. *14 (Euston - Putney Heath): Withdrawn between Euston and Tottenham Court Road. *41 (Archway - Tottenham Hale): Operation transferred to London Suburban Buses. *59 (Farringdon - Streatham): Withdrawn. *120 (Hounslow - Northolt): Converted from MCW Metrobus to single deck low-floor operation. *159 (Baker Street - Streatham): Withdrawn between Streatham and Green Lane, Camberwell (Q) allocation withdrawn. *190 (Richmond - West Brompton): LX replaced by Dennis Dart. *N6 (Willesden - Trafalgar Square): Withdrawn between Kensal Rise and Willesden, and extended to Aldwych. *N16 (Edgware - Liverpool Street): Withdrawn between Victoria and Liverpool Street. Changes - 29 January 1994 *2 - Converted to OPO operation. *11 - RM type withdrawn, all RML introduced. *14 - Withdrawn between Tottenham Court Road and Euston. *41 - Contract awarded to MTL London Suburban Buses from Edmonton depot. *45 - Extended from Brixton to Streatham. *59 - Withdrawn. *120 - Converted to single-deck operation. *159 - Withdrawn between Streatham Station and Green Lane. Camberwell allocation withdrawn. *N16 - Diverted at Trafalgar Square to Victoria instead of Liverpool Street. Allocation transferred to Edgware garage. *N18 - Withdrawn north of Harrow Weald. Harrow Weald and Willesden garages moved to Westbourne Park and Alperton garages. Changes - 12 March 1994 *12 - Withdrawn between Shepherd's Bush and Notting Hill Gate *36B - Withdrawn (see 136). *75 - Converted to single-deck operation. *124 - Withdrawn between Eltham and Bromley Hospital. *126 - Withdrawn between Bromley South and Beckenham Junction (see 162). Operation transferred to Kentish Bus operating from Deptford garage *136 - New route from Grove Park to Peckham. Operated from Selkent (TL Garage) *161 - Withdrawn between Chislehurst and Bromley (see 162) and transferred to Kentish Bus operating from Deptford garage *161A - Withdrawn (see 162). *162 - New route from Beckenham Junction to Petts Wood. Operated by Kentish Bus operating from Deptford garage *171 - Extended from Forest Hill to Catford garage. *176 - Extended from Aldwych to Oxford Circus at all times. *208 - New Dennis Lance single deck introduced.